Red Carpet Premiere! Smash Hit or Box Office Crash!!
' Red Carpet Premiere! Smash Hit or Box Office Crash!!' is the name of the second episode in Elite Beat Agents. The song that plays is "Makes No Difference", performed in this game by Vinn Lombardo. Win and Loss 'Good Ending - '''Romancing Meowzilla becoms a huge hit and Chris says, "Thanks for all your support!" '''Bad Ending - '''The move isn't really that good, and the title on the newspaper will say, "Another flop for Silverscreen?" '''Game Over - '''The movie gets cancelled, and Mr. Fanny fires Chris. Behind Chris is destroyed rubble. Summary Intro Story At a Hollywood-themed place called Movieland, Chris Silverscreen is in the of directing his film ''Romancing Meowzilla. In a scene where the actor Junior and the actress play as a newlywed couple in a church scenery things were going well until the backdrop falls down and crashes through them, causing Chris to panic. Soon his boss, Mr.Fanny shows up and tells him that the movie had better be a huge hit or else. Chris asks him "Or else what?", Mr Fanny replies by saying that he'll be fired. Unable to cope with this, Chris calls out "HEEEAALP!" Commander Kahn sends out the agents to help the distressed director. First Scene The agents arrive by flying to Movieland in jetpacks. The level begins with Chris telling his crew to start the film regardless of Mr.Fanny's threat, starting at the wedding scene. If things are going well, the scene goes very well with Junior saying his lines perfectly and Chris marveling at his work shouting "OOOH LA LAA!" If things are going okay, then Junior will have a hard time saying his lines and Chris just observes closely. If things go poorly, the whole scene will end up a total disaster as the priest rips the book in half, the actress gets frustrated, and Junior just fails in delivering his lines and Chris gets very agitated. At the first break, The scene concludes with the priest character saying "You may kiss the bride." to Junior. When Chris tells him to kiss, Junior and the actress stare at each other beautifully and Mr. Fanny appears with hearts covering his eyes telling Chris and his crew to keep up the good work. If the first section is failed, then instead of the actress, an ugly man tries to kiss a horrified Junior with Mr.Fanny angrily shouting "You call that acting!?!" Second Scene The level begins as the crew next starts the chase scene. If going great, the seen goes very well with the bride cheering and Junior on the horse moving faster and Chris admiring the acting. If good, the car and horse aren't going very fast and Chris is eyeing the scene. If poorly, everything is a disater with Chris agitated, Junior trying to feed the horse which was resting and the crew zooms in on the scene. If beat Junior and the wife ride away. If failed, Chris gets flattened by the horse with an angry Mr. Fanny Characters *Chris Silverscreen, age 36 (director) *Mr. Fanny (producer) *Cameraman *Clapperboard man *"Junior" (actor) *The wife (actress) *Meowzilla (guy in a suit on a miniature set) Trivia *In between scenes, you can see that the clapboard reads "Nintendo Pictures." *The main actor in this level is Junior, a recurring character in the series. *Meowzilla would later reappear in Ouendan 2 as Nyagoron, in the "Zoku" level. Category:Elite Beat Agents episodes